


The Gay Club

by LeoValdezIsHot



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Past Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Past Domestic Violence, Past Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Past Relationship(s), Ryan Ross and Brendon Urie are Married, Tags Are Fun, Trans Frank Iero, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoValdezIsHot/pseuds/LeoValdezIsHot
Summary: The members of the Emo Trinity have a group chat, titled ,The Gay Club.'
Relationships: Andy Hurley/Joe Trohman, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way & Mikey Way, Mikey Way/Dallon Weekes, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith & Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith/Jon Walker, Z Berg & Ryan Ross
Kudos: 10





	The Gay Club

**Author's Note:**

> (I respect all their wives and children, but here they are scrapped. I'm sorry 😅  
> This is my first time writing a Bandom fanfic. I know that there are a million chat fics, but I wanted to write something not so heavy for the start (even though there's actually quite some angst).  
> I know that Dallon x Mikey is an unlikely ship, but it's one of my personal favourites, so I wanted to include it. It's also the long - distance relationship. All the abuse stuff relates to Gerard x Bob, even though I don't even hate Bob.  
> I just always liked the idea of an extremely toxic relationship between them.  
> Yeah, Ryan and Brendon are the only married couple in the story so far. Gerard and Frank are already engaged and the rest are only dating ^^  
> These are way too many tags I KNOW!  
> I promise the chapters will become longer.  
> Fanfic plays in current time, but they act like they are way younger.  
> Have fun ^^)

Nicknames:  
Brendon - BeeboLovesYou  
Ryan - Pretty.Gay  
Dallon - DaddyLongLegs  
Spencer - SpenceIsAce  
Jon - AlwaysHigh  
Pete - thnkspt  
Patrick - FedoraSlut  
Andy - VeganBoi  
Joe - JoeFro  
Gerard - GerardGay  
Frank - Fronkie  
Mikey - UnicornArts  
Ray - RayOfSunshine

*The Gay Club*

BeeboLovesYou: hey guys  
BeeboLovesYou: guys?  
BeeboLovesYou: where are you?  
BeeboLovesYou: DO I LOOK LONELY?  
thnkspt: bren, it's literally 3am  
Fronkie: yeah, we're all asleep  
Fronkie: like normal people  
BeeboLovesYou: we're not normal people, tho'  
thnkspt: yeah. I guess your right  
FedoraSlut: It's you're, Pete, not ,your'.  
thnkspt: fuck you.  
FedoraSlut: Isn't that your job?  
Fronkie: ...  
Fronkie: guys, get a room  
thnkspt: alright. come over, lunchbox  
FedoraSlut: No.  
FedoraSlut: It's 3am and I want to sleep.  
thnkspt: but im horny  
BeeboLovesYou: just...jerk off?  
Fronkie: why did i even join this chat?  
BeeboLovesYou: because Gerards in it?  
Fronkie: true

thnkspt left the chat 

FedoraSlut: I'm trying to sleep now. Bye. 

FedoraSlut left the chat 

BeeboLovesYou: i bet hes going to pete

GerardGay joined the chat  
JoeFro joined the chat

BeeboLovesYou: hey gee, joe. awake too?  
GerardGay: yep.  
JoeFro: im actually very tired but andys snoring is keeping me awake  
BeeboLovesYou: OUCH!  
Fronkie: what happened?  
BeeboLovesYou: i fell out of bed  
GerardGay: what the fuck, Bren?  
BeeboLovesYou: i think i woke my husband up

Pretty.Gay joined the chat 

Pretty.Gay: Indeed.  
Pretty.Gay: I was having such a nice dream.  
BeeboLovesYou: about me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Pretty.Gay: No.  
BeeboLovesYou: about the day you join my band again?  
Pretty.Gay: Maybe one day. But right now I'm pretty happy touring with Z.  
GerardGay: well, it's not really a band anymore -  
BeeboLovesYou: at least my band didnt straight up LEAVE for SIX YEARS!  
GerardGay: at least my band returned with ALL its members!  
Pretty.Gay: Except for Bob.  
GerardGay: ...  
JoeFro: I don't think anyone misses Bob. Fronkie: Bob doesn't count. He left before our band broke up.  
GerardGay: also, he sucked  
Pretty.Gay: I thought you were in love with him?  
GerardGay: at the very beginning, yes. But then he became a dick, tried to ruin Moikeys life, and we kicked him out. I don't regret anything.  
Fronkie: and im a much better boyfriend  
GerardGay: yes, you are :)  
GerardGay: i really respect you for still working and being such good friends with Z when you were a couple once, Ryan.  
Pretty.Gay: Thanks.   
JoeFro: Friendships goals.  


FedoraSlut joined 

BeeboLovesYou: i thought you wanted to sleep?  
FedoraSlut: Yes, I tried. But now my annoying excuse of a boyfriend came over and is pestering me.  
thnkspt: thats not very nice  
JoeFro: Why do you text each other when you're literally in the same room right now?  
thnkspt: Its easier. And Patrick doesnt always answer me when I try to talk to him. Most of the time he ends up throwing stuff at me.  
thnkspt: Luckily there isnt a knife in his bedroom :)  
FedoraSlut: There isn't a knife in the bedroom because you would end up hurting yourself. Remember when you always cut your finger off because you were too stupid to slice a lemon.   
Fronkie: Sasstrick.  
thnkspt: But you were afraid for me. You ran to the first aid kit in high speed and told me to lie still so I wouldn't bleed out 😅  
FedoraSlut: Well, I don't know why but I love Pete Wentz.   
Fronkie: Now I wonder why everyone thinks Patrick is so cute and adorable.  
thnkspt: He is, but he can also get quite angry for such a small guy :)  
FedoraSlut: Get off me. I can feel your thing pressing against my thigh. Also, you're not that much taller than me. Not in all aspects.  
GerardGay: Its not a bad dick  
BeeboLovesYou: *snort*  
BeeboLovesYou: PETEY, YOUR THING IS BOTHERING PATTYCAKES!!111!!!!  
FedoraSlut: Shut up, forehead.

FedoraSlut left the chat  
thnkspt left the chat 

BeeboLovesYou: maybe sleep isnt such a bad idea  


BeeboLovesYou left the chat 

JoeFro left the chat

GerardGay: ryan, what was your dream about?  
Pretty.Gay: CheezWhiz.  
Pretty.Gay: Love that stuff.  


Pretty.Gay left the chat 

GerardGay: okay...   


GerardGay left the chat  
Fronkie left the chat


End file.
